One Piece: Grand Line Academy
by Gameprince33
Summary: Monkey D. Lucy never had many friends, but when she goes to the school she worked so hard to save, she meets new friends who help her open up and give her the times she never had growing up. Fem!Luffy
1. The Accident

**Note: This story takes place in modern day japan, but I don't know much about Japanese culture. Chopper will be a reindeer, Franky is a cyborg, and Brook WILL be a skeleton.**

_Lougetown - 13 years ago_

In a local hospital, a girl was laid unconscious on one of the beds. She was only four years old, had shoulder length black raven hair, and wore a navy blue tank-top with red shorts. Usually on her head was a straw hat with a red ribbon around the bowl given to her by her foster father on her fourth birthday, but for the time being he was holding on to it. The girl was covered in bandages and would have a scar under her left eye from the car crash she was just in. She was affected the most due to the other car hitting where she was sitting. Around her bed was a man with long red hair. On top of his head was the straw hat he had given to the girl. His name was Shanks, or as people in Lougetown call him, "Red-Haired" Shanks. Next to him was another girl who was the best friend of the injured girl. She had orange shoulder length hair and wore a pale green dress and some sandals. Her name was Nami, she had only met the girl, Lucy, last year. Both Nami and Shanks were with Lucy during the accident, and Shanks had just gotten off the phone with his girlfriend and Nami's foster mother.

Both mothers walked in at the same time a while later. Nami's mother was a tall, slender woman with long red hair that had been burned off at the sides. She wore a plaid button-up shirt and some jeans. Her name was Bellemère and she was a former marine. Down by her legs was Nami's older sister Nojiko. She had long blue hair held up by her multicolored headband and wore a similar outfit to Nami's. Next to them was Makino, Shank's girlfriend. She and Bellemère had the same body, yet were very different. Makino had short green hair pulled back by her brown headband and wore a bartenders uniform, for she owned a local bar in town. The three of them looked very worried. Bellemère and Nojiko calmed down a little when they saw Nami wasn't hurt, but Makino was terrified at Lucy's condition.

Just as Makino was about to scold her boyfriend, Lucy's eyes started to open.

"Guys! She's starting to wake up!" Exclaimed Nami. Everyone turned their attention to the now conscious girl. After fully opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around the room confused. She was then hugged by the three most worried people around her, Nami, Shanks , and Makino. They began saying how worried they were, but stopped once she spoke.

"Wh-who are you guys?"


	2. 13 years later

**A/N: ~ (put name here) ~ determines P.O.V.**

**~ Lucy ~**

Its been 13 years since the accident, and a lot has changed since then. Nami had to move three years after due to personal reasons, but I know we'll she each other again. I still haven't recovered my lost memories, but I've been trying to piece things together. When I was eight, my uncle Rayleigh's school was caught in a bombing incident, causing the place to be completely destroyed! I decided to raise enough money to rebuild it by competing in martial arts tournaments. Dad trained me to be as strong as him, and I'm still learning, and I won the first tournament and won 50,000 beris to rebuild the school. Uncle Rayleigh was so proud hat he even let me help him remodel the school. Since then I've been entering tournaments every year whenever I have the chance. I like to think that Nami is watching at home on TV, seeing me get stronger every year.

Though I had good times the past few years, I also had terrible memories. I got into another accident, and the doctors had to change my DNA to keep me alive. I'm now completely made out of rubber, well on the outside that is. I can still break bones, but I can stretch my limbs to grab stuff. I've even secretly used my new ability to be used in combat if this secret gets out. Only my family and the doctors know about it, so nobody has seen me do it. I've also got picked on a lot in school, so I didn't get to make friends or have a "good childhood".

But now that I'm in highschool, I can only hope that it goes uphill from here. I had to start a week late due to being on a buisness trip with Moon and Dad, but at least I'm not a month late. I had already called uncle Rayleigh, seeing as he is the principal, and told him I would have to start school late. Now, its a fresh new start for me at Grand Line Academy.

I walked around the school looking for my classroom when uncle Rayliegh came up to me and led me to it. He said that he told my teacher that I was coming today, so I just followed him to it. My classroom was 2-C and I remembered that the homeroom teacher there was replaced this year, so i was curious as to who it was. When we got there the bell had just rang and i could hear my teacher telling my clasmates that i had arrived and he called me in. I opened the door to see my older brother, Portgas D. Ace, standing at the teachers desk. I was shocked at first, but then i realized that, as usual, HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT!

"Would it kill you to put on a shirt once in a while?" I asked him as i walked in. Everyone lookd at me with confusion, and i saw one stare in particular, in which a blonde guy was dancing in his seat with a heart for his only visible eye. A guy with green, moss-like hair said something to him and they started fighting. I didn't pay attention to ace introducing me to the class, but i could tell everyone was shocked to learn that i was Ace's sister. He told me to sit next to a girl wih orange hair. I didn't catch her name but something about her seemed familiar. I looked around to see who else I was sitting near, and I saw a few oddballs. There was a reign deer, a muscular guy with a metal nose, so I assumed he was a cyborg, a girl with blue hair and a ton of jewellery and accessories that looked highly expensive, so I bet she's rich, a serious looking girl with hair similar to mine, a guy with an abnormally long nose, and the two guys who were still fighting.

Class dragged on tillunch, and I decided to eat by myself, but those people that I sit with came over to sit with me. I moved over a little, since I'm not good with others. I'm terrible at making friends.

"Hey, Lucy, is it?" The cyborg guy asked. I nodded. "I'm Franky! I'm a guy who is SUPER at building things, from houses to cars."

"Even turning into a cyborg?" I asked quietly, but they all heard me and laughed.

"How'd ya know? Is it that obvious?"

"The nose." I pointed out, seeing as he didn't think the nose wouldn't give it away. He just chuckled, unbuttoned his shirt, opened his stomach and pulled out some cola. It seemed that he ran on the stuff. The guy with the long nose turned to me next.

"The names Ussop! I'm the leader of this here group, and nobody can beat us!" He boasted. I could see right through his lie, and I instantly knew he was a joking kind of guy.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I may be small, but noone can beat my medical skills!" The reindeer said. He was so small hat he had to climb on the green haired guy for me to see him. Come to think of it, how is a reign deer in school? Better yet, DID IT JUST FUCKING TALK?! I also noticed that he had a blue nose.

"Chopper was an outcast from his herd because of his nose" the serious girl said " he was raised by a human, and he learned to walk and talk like one to. Nico Robin, nice to meet you."

"So how'd he learn to be a doctor?" I asked, now very curious.

"The man who raised him passed away, but he was taken in by another local doctor and he insisted on her teaching him her medical skills." The blue haired girl explained. "I'm Vivi, my father owns the Alabasta Inn and Casino downtown."

"Really! That means your the richest person in town!" I exclaimed, not realizing that I was actually making friends with these people. My attention was drawn away by the blonde and green haired guys fighting AGAIN!

"Don't worry about them, they do that all the time. Sanji is a ladies man, always trying to hit on any pretty girl he sees. Zoro always says something about him and they start fighting." The orange haired girl explained

"I see. And who might you be?"

"Come on, Lucy, we've known each other for thirteen years now! Well, fourteen if you count before the accident, but still." I just sat there in confusion, everyone was. Sanji and Zoro actually stopped their bickering for once to see what she was talking about. "It's me, Nami!"

"Prove it." She then pulled out a picture of me and Nami at my 6th birthday party. I gave it to her before she left to remember me by. The others were shocked, some awed at the sight of us. I felt tears start to form so I hid my eyes under my hat. I NEVER take it off unless I have a reason to. Otherwise its either on my head or around my neck.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked. I nodded, unable to speak. I wiped away the forming tears and hugged her. I didn't care what was going on around me, I just felt like the world had dissapeared and we were the only things left.

"Great to see you again, Lucy"


	3. Bonding

**~ Lucy ~**

"So Lucy, if Ace is your brother, how come I never met him when we were kids?" Nami asked as we were walking home.

"Well, he's not a REAL brother. His full name is Portgas D. Ace, and we met a month after you moved. He wasn't very kind at first, but I grew on him after a month. He then started treating me like a little sister, so we've been going on like that for 13 years now!"

"Oh wow. But seriously, he doesn't wear a shirt at all?"

"I know! Its really weird! I mean would it kill him to pu-" I trailed off when I saw Zoro and the others head down a path that I never traveled before.

"Come on, I was just about to head there myself." Nami said as she dragged me after them. At the end was a huge lake and Ussop and Chopper were hold in what looked like long sticks with strings attached to one end and the other end had the string in the water. You could tell that I was utterly confused. Yet, this place seemed so familiar to me, yet I've never been to a lake before.

We walked over to the guys and I was just staring at the stick like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ussop laughed at my actions.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a fishing rod before, have you?" He asked. I just nodded.

"ActuallyLucy, you have." Nami said. Now I was completely confused. "This lake is the first place we met. You don't remember because of the accident, but you actually caught a fish here."

"Hey Nami, what's this accident you keep talking about?" Chopper asked curiously, catching everyones attention. Nami sighed and explained the situation. They were all shocked at what they heard. But they were even more shocked at when i told them about the bullying.

"And that's not the most shocking thing that's happened to me the past 13 years. But, what I'm about to tell you stays absolutely secret, got it?" They all agreed to stay silent. "When I was nine, I got into another accident. This one was so bad, the doctors said I wouldn't make it with my current DNA structure. So they had to change it, and this is the result..." I then stretched my arm, grabbing one of the spare poles.

Everyone was shocked, but no one was as shocked as Nami. Seeing her best friend having to go through something like that.

"Well, they had to what they could to keep you alive, that's what counts, right?" Vivi assured as I was unconsciously catching fish like a pro. Just then I pulled up a giant fish that looked like a serpent. Everyone but me, Zoro and Sanji freaked out. I jumped up and punched the thing right in the face knocking it out. Everyone was astonished by my strength.

" Just what the hell was that thing?" Sanji asked.

"A Sea King. They usually stay hidden at the bottom of the ocean, but someone must of dumped it into the lake. Makes a great meal though."

"Really? Sanji, do you think you can make something with it?" Robin asked casually. I didn't know Sanji was a cook! You learn something new every day.

"I don't know, I've never heard of these things. Maybe the old geezer knows something about it though." We then all hauled it over to the best restaurant in Lougetown, the Baratie. So, Sanji is no only a cook, but one at the famous BARATIE?! I could get used to this.

After a long lecture from the owner, Zeff, Sanji made a huge buffet from the Sea King.

"So Lucy, if Sea Kings are so hard to find, how do you know about them?" Zoro asked.

"My grandpa is a marine, so he would tell me stories of him fighting them. He's fought over 100 of them." I then froze as I felt the presence of said man behind me.

"Hello, Lucy"


End file.
